


all the things we do for love

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Just some comedic relief with the Danvers sisters trying to one-up each other AGAIN that their respective wives (and kids maybe) just ignore the circus the sisters go into every single. Damn. Time."Or Lena wakes up to find her wife trying to build a treehouse in their living room.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 533





	all the things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverskys/gifts).



> This is for you, Leigh, I hope you enjoy it!

Lena blinks her eyes awake to the bright sun streaming through the curtains, disappointed that her wife is missing from the bed beside her. She thinks it’s her bladder that’s woken her, the need to pee almost constant now with how their baby is always pressing on her bladder, but a loud banging noise sounds from a room across the apartment.

“Kara?” Lena calls, instantly worried when there’s no response except for more banging…which sounds like someone hammering something?

Despite the worry, she has to make a pit stop on the way, ducking into the bathroom to empty her bladder, which will no doubt be the first of many times today.

Habit has her grabbing a shirt of Kara’s on the way back through their bedroom, before she realises a moment later that the material will no longer fit over her swollen stomach. She drops in and grabs a large hoodie Kara bought her instead, warm and big enough to fit over her pregnant belly.

“Kara?” Lena calls again, wondering if Kara really is here or she should be pressing the button on the watch she always keeps around her wrist.

The banging noise stops, and just as Lena is about to press the button, she walks into their living room and finds all their furniture moved to the side, and Kara sitting in the middle of the room, hammer in hand, surround by a pile of wooden planks.

“Kara?” Lena tries again, she’s not sure what she was expecting but this was last on her list. “What are you doing?’

“Morning,” Kara beams. She drops the hammer she’s holding and floats up and over the wood, landing back on her feet in front of Lena. “I’m building a treehouse.”

Kara says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world when it definitely isn’t. She doesn’t seem to notice Lena’s confusion as she kisses her on the check before she lowers her head to press a kiss to Lena’s stomach too.

“Darling…” Lena says slowly, pulling Kara back up from where she is saying “good morning” to their baby. “You do realise we live in an apartment building, right? With no backyard or trees to  _ put _ a treehouse in.”

“I was thinking we could put one in here.”

There are cracks in Kara’s smile now, nerves, and Lena knows there’s more to this than Kara just getting bored one morning and wanting a treehouse. She thinks it may have something to do with Alex and Maggie’s new house and the treehouse they just built their two-year-old in their own back yard.

“Even you must know that’s a bad idea.”

“I…” Kara sighs, dropping her head. “Alex has this really cool treehouse for her daughter now and I-“

“Please tell me this doesn’t have anything to do with the how stupidly competitive you and your sister are?” It’s cute, how competitive they get, but sometimes it borders on ridiculous what they compete over. Last time they were together, they had an eating competition to see who could eat the most potstickers. It was obvious that Alex was going to lose, Kara eats like she’s starving and hasn’t seen food in days, but Lena thinks Alex started that particular competition just so she’d have a chance to eat some of Kara’s favourite food.

The time before, it was who could win the most Mario Cart races. At least Alex had a fighting chance with that one, Alex is usually disadvantaged since she’s the superpower-less sister.

At least it’s given her and Maggie something to bond over, the antics their wives get up to sometimes.

“What if our baby likes their house more? I know we’ve chosen to live here because it’s better for us at the moment, but what if our baby likes spending time there more? What if our kid likes it there more because their house is better?”

They’ve talked about that, not Kara thinking their daughter won’t like them, but moving further out of the city. They’d decided that their apartment was big enough for now, and they both work in the city so it was more convenient for them both. In a few years, they may move to a bigger house, have a second kid and maybe even get a dog, but this is enough for now.

This isn’t about the house though, not really, this is about Kara and her insecurities about being a mother, something they both have.

And maybe a little bit about Kara wanting to one-up her sister.

“Come here,” Lena says, pulling Kara into a hug. “Alex and Maggie are definitely going to be the cool aunts, and I really hope our daughter loves spending time with them, but we’re going to love her so much, and I know as hard as we try, we’re definitely going to spoil her, so you don’t have to worry for a second that she’s not going to like it here, or she’s not going to love us. You’re going to be an amazing mother, the best mother any kid could ask for. We’ve made the right choice staying in the city too, she already has a beautiful nursery, this apartment is huge and safe and we can take her to visit her aunts any time she wants. We’re going to be enough for her, and she’s going to have this whole family who loves her.”

“You still think she’s a girl?” Kara asks, hand on Lena’s stomach, tears in her eyes.

They’d decided not to find out the sex of their baby, but Lena  _ knows  _ they’re having a girl, she’s not sure how, but she just knows.

“She is,” Lena smiles, hand falling over Kara’s. “She’s our little girl.”

“Thank you,” Kara finally says. “And sorry about the mess.”

Lena laughs. “That’s okay, I love that you’re trying so hard, I love how much you care. And when we eventually move, you can build a treehouse, one our daughter will love and Alex will be wildly jealous of.”

“You promise?”

Lena smiles. “I promise.”

\---

“Guess what Kara did?”

It’s the first thing Lena says when they arrive at Alex and Maggie’s house later that day.

“ _ Lena _ ,” Kara whines. “You’re going to tell them?”

“Sorry darling,” Lena says, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I was going to tell Maggie and she’ll tell Alex anyway so I may as well just tell them both now.”

Maggie and Lena constantly gossip over the stupid stuff their wives do. She’s not going to tell them the whole story, but Kara trying to build a treehouse in their living room is pretty funny.

“What did she too?” Alex asks, looking far too excited about whatever Lena has to say.

“I was trying to be a good mother,” Kara grumbles. She lifts her niece from Alex’s arms. “Come on Jamie, you won’t be mean to me, will you?”

The two-year-old gives Kara a big hug. Kara already looks much happier.

“I woke up to find Kara trying to build a treehouse in our living room.”

“Oh my God,” Alex laughs. “Why? You live in an apartment building with absolutely zero trees.”

“You really need to ask?” Maggie says. “Kara was jealous of the kick-ass treehouse we made last weekend and wanted one too.”

“Mine would’ve been better than yours if Lena didn’t stop me,” Kara grumbles.

Maybe Lena shouldn’t have stopped her, just to see what would’ve happened.

“Face it, Kara,” Alex says grinning her sister. “We win this round.”

“Just because we don’t have a backyard,” Kara says. “Otherwise we’d definitely have won.” Lena wishes Kara had figured that out before she’d piled their living room high with timber. “But you know what, it doesn’t even matter, once our daughter is old enough, I’m going to build her the best fort, way better than your stupid little treehouse.”

“Last week you weren’t calling our treehouse stupid or little,” Alex retorts.

Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, Lena thinks. But the advantage to Kara being distracted by their hypothetical future is that she can slip Jamie from Kara’s arms without her realising as her wife continues to argue with her sister.

“Hey, sweetie,” Lena says, tickling under the girl’s chin, smiling as Jamie and wiggles in her arms.

“What have you started?” Maggie says, shaking her head as they both watch the sister’s future building plans get bigger and bigger.

Lena remembers seeing a video where a guy made an indoor playground for his kids and it sounds like Kara is planning to build that now with all the building supplies they have left at home. 

“They’ll calm down once the food arrives,” Lena says. Or she hopes, anyway.

Maggie laughs. “Sure, until they bet who can eat the most pizza this time.”

“We’ll just have to encourage them to have a push-up competition after dinner instead,” Lena winks. That’s the only thing they both agree is a good result of the Danvers’ competitive streaks, because it means both of them can admire their wife’s muscles.

“Do you hear that Jamie?” Maggie asking, ruffling her daughter’s hair. “Aunt Lena is a genius.”

Lena just laughs, she loves her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
